The Stoicheiódis Blade
by Dragon Kill Master Z-E-ro
Summary: New quests, new weapon. Summary sucks, story not too bad. Rated T for language. Enjoy...
1. The weapon

"Careful….be careful….CAREFUL!"

"Dude, the door's already open," Percy muttered.

"Oh," said Grover. He stepped inside. "Whoo, smells like…ass."

"Yeah, well you know thing about breathing through your mouth?"

"Right," he muttered. He did so, then gagged. "You know the thing of when the smell is so strong, you can taste it?"

Percy gasped. "Yeah?"

"I just tasted…ASS! And it's…..not that bad, actually."

Percy threw up.

"Kidding, I didn't taste anything."

"Good. Now get the thing and let's leave."

Now you may be wondering what young Percy and Grover are doing in this smelly place. This is a remote area of Greece, in a medieval bathroom. From outside, the bathroom is gold, but dusty, and inside, it's your average bathroom in a bar. Yet the engravings on the bathroom are precisely that of the legends that was not revealed to mortals…until now, due to great shame and embarrassment. But now, young Percy and Grover are sent on a quest to retrieve…this weapon or great power.

"Found it!" said Grover.

"Where?"

"The toilet. There's no water or sewage in it anymore," he added before Percy could barf again.

"Yes, the engraving on the hilt is precise! This is the blade…hidden from the…_'myths'_…due to the shame…the shame that not Theseus, nor Hercules, nor Achilles, could master this amazing weapon. The writers of the _'myths' _kept it secret for their sake…a secret only the gods and a few chosen immortals knew of…yes…the blade of Tsukyomi!"

"What?"

"I mean _Stoicheía_. The blade of _Stoicheía_; the blade of elements. The _Stoicheiódis _blade, the elemental blade. The one sword that could master the elements of all the gods…forbidden to any divine force…_only _to be mastered by a mortal of any kind…or an un-divine immortal, such as…Chiron, I guess. Yes, while the gods _do _have power over another's power, the ancient laws restrict from using any power but their own…even the Titans are forced to follow this ancient law!"

"Umm…"

"I mean like Zeus can control whatever he wants, but only has reign over the sky 'cause that's supposed to be his power. The ancients keep him from using anyone else's, even though he's fully capable of doing so. It restricts even the Titans, even Gaia and Ouranos! If they broke the law, they seal their doom, even if they are immortal, meaning they too are forbidden from using this blade. But is a pure mortal uses it, he will have power as strong as a god…almost. It is a blade of devastation!"

"I don't think…"

"I mean purity. Yes. Purity. Only to be used when necessary, blah blah blah, crap like that. Now let's get the hell outta here."

"Sure."

**What will become of this blade? Who will master it? Will anyone master it? Why was it in a bathroom smelling like ass? These questions will be answered…RIGHT NOW!**

_**PSYCH! **_**Not Likely. R&R, yeah yeah, dunno if I'll update, blah blah blah. **


	2. The journey

"Loser has to massage…the other person's back."

"No, that's gay!"

"Okay…loser has to…massage the other person's feet!"

"That's even gayer…"

"Alright, loser has to wrap his finger around a dichroscope…"

"What? A d –"

"It's a device used to examine the properties of crystals!"

"No thank you…"

Annabeth pretended not to hear Nico give his suggestions to Percy for something-or-other as she, Chiron, and Thalia examined the blade Grover and Percy brought back.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's been used for the past 3000 years, so it's unlikely that the Romans knew about it. Yet look at it…it's in perfect condition, minus the dust," said Chiron, mesmerized by the sword's beauty.

"Yes, _Stoicheiódis_ doesn't really seem that ancient, minus the markings. But some of these are from the Titan times, along with Greek letters. Perhaps it's older than it seems," reasoned Thalia.

"It could be," mused Chiron. "The legends did say it could have been created by Gaia without her knowing about it. But the markings are not important yet – who will master – that is a different matter all together."

The three of them looked back at Percy and Nico, who seemed to have come to terms, and were arm-wrestling. Percy took him down, and from their expressions, it didn't seem like the first time.

"250 out of 499?" begged Nico. Whoa. That's a lot.

"No man!" said Percy. "Now call Zeus." Call Zeus?

"But – but…"

"It was _your _idea!"

"Fine!" Nico took his phone, dialed Olympus's number, and was directed to Zeus. It was on speaker, so everyone heard.

"Greetings?" asked Zeus.

"YOU'RE A JERK!" said Nico. Percy burst into laughter.

Zeus appeared right in front of Nico right that instant.

"_WHAT?_"

"I mean Junior-Educated-Rich-Kid!"

"Hey!" protested Percy. "You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Humph," said Zeus. "A confusion. I am more of a Senior-Educated-Rich-Man. A _serm. _I will have Athena add this as an official word, and one of my titles!"

"I'm sorry," said Percy, choking with laughter between his words, "but that sounds to close to _sperm_."

"Huh?" asked Zeus. "Ah, forget this nonsense. I will spare you this time, son of Hades, but beware…" With that he disappeared.

Nico sighed.

Thalia said, "You know, right now, it's hard to think of those two as two of the strongest demigods of all time."

"Hey!" Annabeth protested.

"No really…look at them!" Nico was now miming being a clown, while Percy was rolling on the floor laughing (ROFL-ing), and Grover his behind the bushes (he was scared of clowns).

"Guys!" Thalia shouted. "We're down with the blade! Let's go!"

Right then Nico shadow traveled away, leaving them behind. Percy summoned water from the sea, sent it underground towards Earth's mantle, from which lava erupted, sending him flying. Thalia, who learned that she could fly after Jason showed that he could, took off, despite her fear of heights, which left Annabeth and Grover to ride on Chiron's back as he bent distance back towards camp. **(In case you're wondering, the events of The Lost Hero and onward did not happen, except for the fact that the Romans and Greeks just met since the gods wanted another try, and the reasoned to be allies. No one goes missing, no giants, et cetera.)**

Nico appeared in one of the shadows of the trees at camp. As he ran back to the Big House, he saw Percy land in the water, and run out as if nothing happen. He even kept himself from getting scorched. When they got there, Chiron and the others came back, and they waited a while until Thalia landed, shivering, and her face pale. Percy, the only one who knew her true fear for heights, tried not to laugh.

They saw Mr. D inside shuffling the pinochle cards.

"Oh goody!" he said. "Four to pinochle! A little more, but…" Chiron sat down at the table, since he always played, and so did Percy and Nico. Mr. D played the cards.

"Ahem," said Chiron. "We have returned with the sword, Dionysus."

"Did you!" he said. "How nice."

"We still need to figure out who is fit to master, and what the markings mean."

Mr. D sniffed. "I honestly couldn't care less, but you can leave tomorrow morning. Talk to the oracle first. Take some campers of Rome, and take that dog as well. She ruins the camp's dummies, and all these brats complain at me. As if I have anything to do with it."

"Very well," said Chiron. "Lady Artemis believes Thalia may have the metal, so she will be coming. I will of course take Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. Grover may come if he wishes. I'll see who else will be fit for the journey."

"Wait," said Nico. "Why do have to leave?"

"Well, the monsters here are hardly enough training for a weapon like this one, and three children of the Big Three…I wouldn't be surprised if you brought in a sow or drakon."

"Gee, thanks, I guess."

Mr. D set down his cards and tallied the points. He cursed.

"How can I be last to _these _brats?"

"Sorry," murmured Percy, but he looked amused.

"Very well, all of you, go pack up."

Annabeth went into her cabin to pack. She's take her knife, of course, and she packed a backpack with food, nectar, ambrosia, and a few supplies, including her laptop, and a book.

Percy didn't have too much to pack. He kept Riptide in his pocket, and put nectar and ambrosia in his pack, plus some food. Even though the camp store was loaning them money, he took and the drachmas that were in his repaired fountain, and ten dollars.

Grover filled his pack with apples, straw, tin cans, a few frozen enchiladas, and his cudgel was strapped to his back – wooden with some leaved and Celestial bronze spikes. He decided to wear pants and fake feet, and a Rasta cap.

Nice didn't pack much, just his Stygian iron blade and food supplies, including nectar and ambrosia.

Thalia already had everything in her hunter's pack, so they all decided to get a good sleep.

Next morning, they went to see Chiron. He himself had a backpack, which look kind of weird. With him were also Leo and Piper, and from Rome, as Dionysus suggested, were Jason, Reyna, Bobby, and Gwen. **(These were some of the names mentioned at the end of The Lost Hero – they're Roman. I'll be making up who their godly parent is, as it isn't revealed yet). **Mrs. O' Leary was also there.

"Well," said Chiron, sounding upbeat. "Everyone is packed up, and it seems we have _four _Big Three kids, so get ready for some powerful challenges. Mrs. O' Leary will be carrying extra supplies that I packed, just in case. I trust Thalia has enough tents for us all, or at least has on big enough. We don't quite know where we're off to, so we're just going to head on north. Shouldn't be too cold in the summer. Who wants to lead?"

No one piped up. Chiron's smile faded a little. "I certainly will not lead, so someone better volunteer…ah, fine. Alas, you really need to believe in yourself."

They were hardly fifteen miles out of the city when their first challenge was met. An army of the dead, and they didn't look loyal to Hades.

"I'll take them," said Nico. No one objected. They all just stepped back. There were at least twenty of them, some with swords, and some with arrows and crossbows. Two of them had guns. Nico charged.

He went for the ones with guns first. They locked, loaded, and fired, but Nico hit the ground near a tree and shadow traveled right in. He came up behind the skeletons and cut their heads clean off. They burst into black flames. Ten of the skeletons, all armed with swords or lances, charged. Nico whirled around and instantly killed the first four. The other six surrounded him. The archers fired from behind. Nico dodged the arrows, and jabbed on skeleton, killing it. He turned and stabbed another, and then slashed the one behind it in half. He then stabbed his sword into the ground, and some dark energy that looked like something sharp came up on the remaining swordsmen, who burned away. The dark things turned into solid spires. Nico then ran into a tree, shadow traveling, and came up behind the archers. He killed them all in one slice. The last four launched their crossbows, and Nico deflected them all. One flew back at the zombie and killed it. Nico charged the last ones, and destroyed them. He barely broke a sweat.

Grinning, he walked back to the others. None of them but the Roman campers, excluding Jason, looked surprised. He picked up some of the bows and arrows, and tossed them to Chiron.

"Pack those," he said. "We may need them, just in case." He also told Chiron to pack some of the swords. He picked up one of the guns and whistled. "Sweet. Uzi submachine gun, bullets melded from Stygian iron and ice. I'm keeping this." He tossed the other one, an AK 47, to Percy. "That one's got bronze."

The campers pulled on north through the wilderness, until they decided it was time to make camp. Thalia set up five tents, each one for two, and two more for one. The two tents that held one were for her and Chiron. It was decided that Annabeth and Piper would share one, Jason and Percy another, Nico with Grover, Leo with Bobby, and Gwen and Reyna. Thalia took first watch.

**Good? Hopefully. So yeah, Lost Hero didn't happen, but the two camps met at the gods' (except Zeus) insistence. What do you think? **

**Anyways, leave any suggestion but pressing that – thing. Those other things, hate comments, or flames, whatever, are accepted, I really couldn't care less. RR. Peace out. **


End file.
